Away From Me
by Niknakz93
Summary: <html><head></head>-Sequel to Beauty of the Dark- Almost four years later, and Bonnies having terrifying visions about a certain original. But he's dead right-? Blairs back, there's a new vampire on the block and everything's about to change... violently.  Damon/OC R&R</html>
1. Born In These Shadows

**Away From Me**

"I've woken now to find myself

In the shadows of all I have created

I'm longing to be lost in you

(away from this place I have made)

Won't you take me away from me"

**Away from me- Evanesence-**

**xXx**

_The fullmoon was hanging in the sky above the massacre site when the door was pushed wide with a loud creak, the whispers of the witches creeping up from the floorboards, warning this stranger to turn back. The warnings stopped dead as the person stepped over a piece of disturbed flooring, then stopped and crounched down, raising a hand and placing it over the mound._

_The intruder smirked now- Klaus had to be here._

_"Over here." the person called, shadows across his face as the other witches arrived. The alive ones that was._

_The spirits now rose up, but the man just raised an eyebrow as they passed over, not harming him once._

_He ran a hand through his hair now as the witches set the candles up around the mound, standing next to them and started their chanting. The spirits slammed into them, but faced a wall nothing could penetrate. _

_The candles flame turned black now, and the mud and dirt exploaded from the mound, leaving the motionless form for all to see._

_Now the man jumped into the hole and crouched down, putting a hand on the mans chest, laughing a little at the blade in his chest. He yanked it out and tittered- Alexander was getting old and stupid. But the blade was only for show. Blair had known that silver couldn't kill a half werewolf._

_It was that device Ewan had put together, the same witches who had made Klauses werewolf side dormant had spelled it. _

_The man now took something from his pocket and placed it on Klauses immobile chest, then stepped backwards going. "Ok people! Let's do it!"_

_The witches spoke again, and the flames on the candles went pure white and almost reached the ceiling. The roof started to crack open now, letting a stream of moonlight through which hit the device, making the witches fall silent as it activated._

_There was a low groan and eyes opened to reveal bright blue ones..._

**-AfM-**

_"Go on Jer!"_

I could almost imagine him telling me a good few swear words about how I should shut up.

When the trials were over, he walked over to the stands and said to me with a grin. "So?"

"You run like a girl."

"Thanks alot (!)"

"Not really, you run like Damon did when Callie got her fangs and tried to bite him."

"Oh I remember that. That was so funny."

I chuckled now and lent up and kissed him for a moment. "Graduation soon hmm?" I now grinned and Jeremy rolled his eyes. "What about it?"

"Just wondering what will happen next..."

"We'll get there yeah?"

_"Salvatore! Leave Gilbert alone!"_

We both jolted as Jeremys coach yelled for him to come over. I just chuckled. "Hell it's weird being called that now Mom and Damon got married."

"You're telling me!" Jeremy laughed, then turned and walked back off.

**-AtfM-**

When I got home later on, my little three year old sister Callie was sat on the sofa watching TV, her deep sapphire eyes turned to her big sister as I came in. "Dee!" she grinned, then ran over and hugged my legs.

I chuckled, picking her up and set her sown on the sofa again, ruffling her midnight hair. "Have you had fun today?" I asked the toddler who nodded with a big grin. I sighed now, then looked up as my mother came in going. "Hey Dee. Good day?"

"Yeah, I made Jeremy do the football tryouts."

_"And let me guess- he fell flat on his face?"_

"No dad, he fell over backwards instead."

"Oh, I was half right."

I rolled her eyes as Damon made an appearance, grabbing something of the side before he left again.

It had been three and a half years since everything had happened. Apart from Damon turning up late for his own wedding, drunk out his face and blood on his collar in which Macy, my mother, slapped him and almost called the whole thing of if it wasn't for the fact Damon managed to get a genuine apology out. Then was the birth of their new kid- Callie. A drama in itself when Damon did one of the feeds and she bit his hand, making him swear loudly and Callie to laugh.

He had to avoid her now for fear of getting bitten once more.

Everyone had near enough left. Elena and Stefan had gone to some college, Bonnie with them. Me and Jeremy had signed up for a repeat last year in High school to make up for the disastrous years before with Klaus hovering around.

It seemed like the only people left in Mystic Falls was Damon, Macy, me and Jeremy. Even Alaric was teaching at college now.

I went outside now and her phone rang.

"Yep?"

"Dee!"

"Hey Bonnie. How's Calafornia?"

"Good. Listen Dee... I had a vision and-"

"And what?"

"I'm scared."

"Scared-? Hold up. What was it about?"

"Him. Klaus... I need you to check where we buried him. I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Bonnie..."

"I'm coming back. I'm telling everyone else to come as well."

"Bonnie calm down! It can't be-!"

"Please Diana. Just look. It's bad."

She hung up on me and I felt numb- Klaus? What the?

I went inside now, texting dad to meet me at the site. I knew better than to go alone.

**-AfM-**

Dad looked pissed when he arrived, slamming the door of his blue Ford Mustang as he did so. "What the hell's going on? I just got a call from Stefan saying he and Elena are coming back. And Bonnie and the whole Vampire Cool Crew! Is there something I should know? And why are we here?"

I looked up at the building, its sides crumbling. Nerves were creeping through me now as I said quietly. "Bonnie had a vision..."

Damon frowned. "About? Getting it on with-"

"Damon."

"Fine! What?"

I pushed the doors open and just said quietly. "Klaus."

He didn't speak or move now, but finally followed me in as I made my way downstairs, ignoring that feeling of power that was seeping up through the floorboards. But then I stopped dead in horror, and dad said-

"You have got to be kidding me."

There was one word for it. Gone. Klauses body was gone.

"Bonnie was right." I panicked, backing up into Damon who was frozen.

_"Yes, this does pose quite the problem doesn't it?"_

I spun around now at that familiar voice, then saw Katherine staring down at the empty hole.

"What are you doing here?" Damon scowled and she just chuckled. "Because, there was talk about a certain Original being dug up and ressurected."

Damon snorted. "How do you even ressurect one? Hmm?"

She chuckled and just said. "Oh, that's not for me to know. A friend of mine-"

"Do you even have any friends?"

"Shut up! This is serious! If Klaus is back, then we need to know!"

I stood between them now and asked her. "What have you heard?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Look- someone will be arriving in a few days, and he'll tell you everything."

"Who?"

"Just trust me."

Damon snorted now. "Trust you? No chance. It may be almost four years, but people like you don't change taht much."

"Then have fun dealing with one very pissed off Original then."

Katherine turned away now and left.

I looked down at the hole now, my eyes widening.

Just what had Bonnie seen-?

**Lets kick of the third story with a bang! Through Dianas eyes this time... and is Klaus back?D: keep on reading folks:D reviews very much loved! x**


	2. Back With A Bang

It wasn't long until everyone was back, and I hugged Elena, over four months since I had seen her last. Stefan groaned when I hugged him, and then Damon said in a mock tearful voice. "Oh baby brother. Give me a hug! It's been too long!"

I smirked at him and his own vanished in a split second.

"What's going on?" Elena now asked me with a frown, and I sighed. "Is Bonnie here?"

_"Yep, just arrived."_

We turned now to face her as she walked in and I chuckled. "Hello Witchy." She laughed now and hugged me for a moment, then asked seriously. "Was he there?"

My eyes said it all, and her own widened in slight fear. "How-?" I just asked and she shook her head, moving forwards and said to the others. "I bet you've all been won-"

"Come on! Bored here. Is Klaus alive, or is he not."

Damon just had to call out didn't he, and I just said. "He wasn't there."

"Hang on, are you saying Klaus is gone-?" Elena gasped, eyes wide. I nodded. "Me and Damon went to the site. Looked like magic the way he was dug up. He's gone."

"He's dead! Blair kaputted him." Damon snorted now, and I wondered. "What if you could reverse that device?"

"How would anyone know how? Ewans still in the cellar rotting away. Blair is dead... so who?"

I spoke quietly. "Maybe someone new."

Damon threw his hands into the air now and said. "This is rediculous!"

_"Whats wrong daddy?"_

Callie and mom had arrived, and the little girl ran over to her father and looked up with big eyes. But before he could speak, she spotted Elena and squealed. "Lena!" and ran over to her, letting her pick her up with a chuckle. Damon just shrugged. "I'm unloved."

Mom rolled her eyes and I knew for a fact she was going to smack the back of his head if he made another remark.

How they'd ever gotten married eluded me. Mom had taken her ring off now, staying a vampire permanantly. It was bad enough walking in on them when they were getting it on in the living room.

Hey- what were water balloons gonna be used for other than that huh? They were a handy weapon.

Dad was pissed at me for a week.

_-AfM-_

We all went to the site now, and Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to get a sense from the witches what had happened.

"Someone was here..." she just muttered, and Stefan frowned. "Who?"

"I don't know. I can't see a face. There's witches. They're doing a ceremony..." but suddenly she screamed and grabbed her head, making me grab her and yank her out the trance.

She opened her eyes and gasped, backing away. "He's alive... oh my God they bought him back-!"

We were all speechless now, including Damon. Callie was frowning up at Elena, wondering why everyone was quiet.

"What do we do?" Elena now gasped quietly, and Bonnie shook her head. "I- I don't know. If he's back... where would he go?"

"Well not the bar I take-? Oww Mace!"

Mom had slapped him like I predicted.

I didn't know what to say now, but Damon spoke again. "How the hell could he even return?"

_"Not easy, but it's possible."_

We all jolted at that voice, then Katherine walked back through the shadows and Damon scoffed. "Did your "friends" kick you out?"

She smiled sarcastically, then said. "If the witches can't tell Little Miss Psychic here, I suggest we get out." Now I frowned. "You said you had someone who had answers coming?"

"Wow. You remembered. Clever (!)" She smirked and I snarled. "Kathy..."

"Fine! He'll be here later. He's busy in Maryland at the moment."

Damon snorted. "Are you taking orders?"

Katherine didn't answer, but just walked away.

"Looks like 2011 all over again." I said quietly, and everyone looked at me with silent eyes.

_-AfM-_

_The young man, young in looks, not age ran through the woods, trying to get away from that place... _

_His head was pouding, a pain in his chest... what had happened? _

_He sat down heavily against the tree now, the fullmoon hanging above him. The man raised a hand to his shortish hair and groaned- why had those- that person been giving him blood-?_

_Now he pulled himself to his feet and sighed- he had to find shelter... and soon._

_-AfM-_

I was on my early morning through the woods when I heard the rustles and stopped dead with a frown- we had reached no conclusion the previous night.

Now I frowned, walking forwards and ended up at the old Lockwood place, the sounds of someone breathing heavily inside. I hesitated, then stepped forwards as something echoed from inside, making me scream, but someone clamped a hand over my mouth and said in my ear. "Shush."

I knew that voice, and I turned and let out a quiet gasp of shock.

"Blair-?"

He grinned at me now, then raised a finger to his lips and nodded towards the gate, which was slightly ajar. He walked forwards, but I was frozen in shock at him being alive. We had buried him ourselves! And here he was...

I thought I knew what Katherine meant now. He'd been with her the whole time.

Now I walked forwards and followed him down and he stopped dead and backed up hissing. "Dee back now!"

"Why-?" I started, but then I saw him. Klaus. He was sat against the wall with his eyes closed, still in the clothes he died in. Blood down it that was fresh, but not around his mouth.

He opened his eyes at my gasp and to my utter suprise, they widened in fear and he hastily got to his feet, flattening him against the wall. "Who are you?" he asked and I frowned at the fear in his voice.

Blair was still trying to yank me out, but now I shook him off and did something stupid. I walked forwards and said. "Do you know who I am?"

He didn't speak, just stood there frozen like a rabbit in headlights.

This didn't add up. I took a deep breath and stepped fowards, making him bolt past me, but Blair grabbed him and he yelled. "Let me go!" Blair did from shock and he pushed past and ran into the dawn.

"Did I just imagine that-?" Blair said, sapphire eyes wide in shock. I shook my head and frowned. "He didn't have a clue who we were..." but then I gasped and realized Blair was back and hugged him tightly. "Hell I missed you!" I said into his chest and he just said hastily. "Hang on a moment, my murderous daddy's on the run. Hugs later!"

He was gone now and I followed.

We searched for a good while, but we had to face it- he was gone.

"What the hell happened-?" I asked now at nothing in paticular and Blair sighed. "It's why I'm back. Friend of mine, a witch started screaming about this place was burning up her head. I didn't think it was..." he frowned now and said. "That device... there's noway to reverse it. No way that I know."

"Then who was the person in Bonnies vision? Screw that... has Klaus-?"

"He doesn't remember a thing."

**I did say I had a big twist for this last story;D and Klaus coming back isn't the only one. Next up soon! Reviews very much loved(: x**


	3. Eyes In The Darkness

"So we thought you were dead." I asked Blair as we made our way back to the boarding house. He chuckled now. "Yeah... sorry about that."

"Sorry-!" I stopped dead now and snarled. "We thought you were dead! I don't know if that means anything-!"

"I'm sorry. I thought a clean cut would be-"

"Easier-! Screw you!" I hissed and just pushed him away. "Like father, like son." I muttered now and he slammed me against the tree, eyes glaring. "I am nothing like Klaus. How dare you."

"Then why are you attacking me?"

He let me go now and rolled his sapphire eyes. "Look. It's just... I had to leave. My vampire and werewolf side... they finally calmed down."

Now I frowned and he nodded. "Yes, I'm a proper hybrid. Just like daddy dearest."

"But your mother-?"

"Was a human." he sighed now, running a hand through his maroon hair. "She was human. And Klaus..." he trailed off, and I said quietly. "Did he-?"

He nodded, getting his phone out and said curtly. "Yes, he raped her and hello me."

I was taken aback now, then Blair started talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here... no, not yet. I'm with Diana now... a few minuets, please don't piss them off."

He ended the calll and I frowned. "Who was that?"

Blair chuckled, putting an arm around my neck. "Katerina."

"What-!"

"I've been... travelling around with her."

"Doing what?"

"Never you mind. Now come on..." he groaned. "Damons gonna rip my head off."

_-AfM-_

Damon just glared as Blair explained what had happened- the device didn't kill the user, only for a moment.

"You bastard..." Dad snarled now, and Blair nodded. "I'm sorry. But this isn't the main issue. Dee?"

"Klaus... is back."

Elenas eyes widened. "How can you know for sure-?"

"We saw him."

Mom went white now. "That's... impossible."

Damon now said sharply. "Where is he."

Now I shook my head and frowned. "He... freaked out when he saw us. He..." I laughed incredulously. "He couldn't remember a thing from before his return."

Damon laughed. "Faking it."

_"I don't think so."_

We all looked at Blair now, who stood with his arms folded. "Klaus wouldn't do that. No matter what. He'd think it degrading and so very low. He's not faking it."

"And yeah, we can trust you." Damon snarled, then before anyone could stop him, slammed Blair against the wall and said. "And why would we trust you, hmm? You did trick us once. What's to say this isn't another act?"

Blair pushed him hard away, his eyes hard like ice. "Damon, you thought me as your son four years ago. Nothing's changed."

"Only the fact your a halfbreed liar."

Blair lost it now and went flying towards him, grabbing Damon and slammed him to the floor and held him down, hissing. "Damon dearest, you really think I'd come back when I knew you'd be waiting to kick my ass? Nu-uh. Now man up or..." his grip tightened. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

He let him go now, and Damon stood up, still glaring a little at the red headed man. Blair sighed now and just said. "I need a shower. Reds boring me now."

I watched him walk upstairs now and the door slammed shut.

"I don't trust him." Damon said as soon as he was gone, and I shook my head. "Klaus... he looked terrified. And someone had bought him back. What if that's a side effect? Memory loss?"

But the big question was- how long did it last?

Stefan spoke at last. "I think... we should find him."

That made us all snap around and look at him in shock. Stefan sighed. "We can chain him up, make sure he doesn't get out."

"But what if it's permanant?" Elena asked quietly, and I agreed- Klaus would be a terrfied "young man" if it never came back.

Was I-? Actually feeling guilty about-?

I shook my head and just said. "I think we should look for him. Get to him... before the person that bought him back does."

Damon just laughed now. "Find him? Yeah, because I'm going to-"

"We're not killing him. We don't even know how to now he's back." I snapped, and Bonnie added. "If he really is back, I'm sure I can-"

"Out of the question." Elena snapped and I groaned, giving up and going upstairs, collapsing on my bed with a low growl. When everyone left, still arguing over what to do, there was a-

_"Someone must have bought him back for a reason."_

I gasped in shock as Blair appeared, and I thought it was Klaus for a start- Blairs natural hair color was almost the exact shade of that blonde that his father had. Hell the similarities were... striking between them now I knew what to look for.

Blair chuckled. "Sorry, I have that effect on people with my hair all..." he grimaced. "Blonde."

I shook my head, clearing my mind for a second. "It suits you."

"Says you and daddy dearest."

"Oh..."

He chuckled, rubbing his slightly damp hair. "Hell I'm used to it. A thousand years is a long time to live."

I had almost forgotten about how... old he really was. He didn't look a day over twenty.

His past... I wonder what he had seen-?

_-AfM-_

That night, I turned over in my sleep, groaning.

_It was the year 1452, and there was two young boys of about nine, maybe older. Both were nearly the same size in height, but the one with the darker hair, almost brown was the tallest, while the honey blonde one was the slightly smaller. They both had the same sapphire blue eyes._

_The darker haired one giggled and yelled to his brother. "Catch!" then threw an old leather ball it seemed, and the other one caught it._

_Now the blonde sat down and said. "When is father coming back?" the browny one walked over and sighed. "He is busy. You know that."_

_"But mother-"_

_"Please..." the tall one now pouted, pulling the blonde to his feet. "Stop complaining."_

_"Easy for you to say." Blonde one growled, throwing the ball away._

_The bowny one followed him now. "Stop this! Come on!" he yelled after him, but he just vanished into the house, leaving the tawny haired one alone._

The next morning, I didn't remember the dream.

I went downstairs now and found Katherine and Blair sat at the table, Blair biting into a peice of toast. It looked like Damon hadn't returned.

"So, plan of attack?" I asked my "brother" and he chuckled. "Find daddy. Mine I mean."

"Alex..." Katherine snarled, and I could tell she didn't want "Operation- find Klaus" going ahead. After all, he did want her dead.

Blair got up now and sighed. "I'm off out."

I frowned. "Where?"

"Don't worry, I'm not doing a vanishing act again." he chuckled, and I noticed the look Katherine gave him- almost a glower.

I nodded. "Ok, see you later."

Blair just left, Katherine following suit.

Hell it was weird seeing her more placid...

_-AfM-_

Blair walked through the woods now, more than one train of thought in his head. Katherine now spoke. "You really think it's him?"

Now he stopped dead and just said. "I... I don't know. I hope not."

"You know I don't mean Klaus."

"Yes I know. Duh."

"Alex... if it's him. How-? You said he was dead."

Blair nodded and just turned to her. "I thought he was dead too. But..." he groaned and rolled his eyes. "He's the only guy who would know how to bring Klaus back. You knew how close they were."

"Hell yeah... but that time in Atlanta? He died. You said it yourself."

Now Blair chuckled. "Daniel was always the tougher of us both. I'm not suprised that he survived that attack."

"So what now?" Katherine asked, wide eyed and Blair nodded in agreement-

"What now?"

**ooh, mystery guy;D wonder who he is! Next up soon! Thanks for the lovely reviews:D keep em' coming! x**


End file.
